YPC5GG02
- to drugi odcinek sezonu Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!, a także 196 odcinek serii Precure. Opis Fabuły Nozomi opowiada historię Florze, Strażniczce Ogrodu Cure Rose i przypomina, jak poprosiła o pomoc grupę. Potem spotkali chłopaka o imieniu Syrup i zostali zaatakowani przez nowego złoczyńcę, Scorpa. Coco i Natts wrócili, ale nie mieli pojęcia, co się dzieje, gdy dziewczyny zyskały nowe moce i ponownie przemieniły się w Precure. Precure zauważają ich dziwne nowe stroje, podczas gdy Scorp pozostaje zszokowany zmianą. Szybko zaczynają walczyć, a po kilku minutach Scorp decyduje, że ma już dość i znika. Syrup jest zszokowany, gdy dowiaduje się, że dziewczyny były Precure, a Coco wydaje się być z czegoś przygnębiony. W tym czasie Dream podekscytowana podchodzi do Coco i Nattsa, gdy dziewczyny zaczynają ich przesłuchiwać, a ona wręcza list, który zamierzała przekazać Coco. Zauważa, że coś jest nie tak, ale on szybko ucieka, co powoduje, że Natts też ma podejrzenia. Dream nie jest w stanie zrozumieć, dlaczego Syrup podąża za nimi i pyta, co się dzieje. Wróżki go rozpoznają, a Karen pyta, czy jest ich przyjacielem, a Coco odpowiada, że jest „swego rodzaju przyjacielem”, ignorując Nozomi, gdy ona na niego patrzy. Następnego dnia w Domu Karen rozmawiają o tym, co się dzieje. W tym list wysłany do Nozomi i gdzie jest Ogród Cure Rose. Coco i Natts mówią im, że Ogród Cure Rose to ogród kwiatowy, który dawno temu rozciągał się po Królestwie. Mówi się, że jest gdzieś na świecie, ale nie ma jego zarejestrowanej lokalizacji, a aby dostać się do niego, muszą otworzyć Rose Pact, który doprowadzi do Ogrodu Cure Rose. Ale aby je otworzyć, muszą zgromadzić moc monarchów otaczających Królestwo Palmier - zaginionych z powodu ataku Wiecznych. Tymczasem pokazano budynek przypominający muzeum, a wewnątrz Anacondy mówi Bunbee, co zrobili w Wiecznych. Kradną cenne przedmioty z każdej epoki i każdego miejsca. Ich celem jest to, że pewnego dnia każda cenna rzecz będzie wkrótce w ich rękach, a to robi wrażenie na Bunbee, gdy wchodzą do biura, aby znaleźć Scorpa, który ujawnia, że znalazł Rose Pact, ale nie mógł go zdobyć, ponieważ Precure wygrały. Po usłyszeniu tego Bunbee szybko się gniewa i szybko zaczyna o nich mówić - ale Anacondy i Scorp ignorują go. Anacondy rozkazuje Scorpowi zdobyć Rose Pact. Wróżki dyskutują, że ci sami ludzie, którzy ich zaatakowali, byli tymi, którzy zaatakowali czterech Monarchów, a Natts ujawnia, że zostali rozproszeni po ziemi i wyglądają teraz jak „Palminy”. Postanowił również, że ponieważ będą tam ponownie mieszkać, powinni ponownie otworzyć Dom Nattsa, powodując, że Komachi zapytała, czy Królestwo Palmier da radę bez nich. Mówią, że to w porządku, ponieważ ich obowiązkiem jest ochrona Monarchów. Następnie proszą Syrupa o wzięcie listu, ale on odmawia i wychodzi. Później przybyli do zupełnie nowego domu Nattsa, zauważając, że przypomina oryginał, ale wygląda na większy i ma mniejszy magazyn. Rin pyta, czy Natts otworzy go ponownie i oświadcza, że tak będzie, ponieważ będzie tam jeszcze przez chwilę, a Urara mówi, że powinni posprzątać. Zanim Nozomi zdąży cokolwiek powiedzieć, Coco przerywa jej i twierdzi, że tylko on i Natts wykonają pracę na dziś, ponieważ Precure miały dość na jeden dzień, a to powoduje, że Nozomi martwi się, widząc, jak smutny jest. Tej nocy Nozomi patrzy na gwiazdy, dopóki Syrup jej nie zaskoczył i nie skomentował, że Coco jest bez serca. Nozomi protestuje i wchodzi do środka, zostawiając Syrup na obserwację i nie ujawniając swojego przekonania, że Coco martwi się o Nozomi. W Domu Natssa Coco sprzątał, dopóki Natts nie powiedział mu, żeby się nie naciskał, ponieważ czekało ich wiele pracy, i wspomina, że Cure są inne niż w przeszłości. Motyle zdobywają Czerwoną Różę z Rose Pact, a Ogród Cure Rose porośnięty jest Czerwonymi i Niebieskimi Różami, a jeśli się spotkają, pojawi się nowa moc. Coco porównuje to z legendą o Ogrodzie Cure Rose, ale nie zastanawiają się, kto jest właścicielem Niebieskiej Róży i dlaczego otrzymali Rose Pact. Nie lubią wiedzieć, że Nozomi i pozostali musieli zostać w to wciągnięci, ale są to jedyne Precure. Ale Coco obwinia się za to, co powoduje, że Natts zwraca uwagę, że powinni być szczęśliwi, widząc dziewczyny ponownie, ponieważ naprawdę tego chcieli. Następnego dnia w szkole Coco znów uczy i Rin komentuje, jak wspaniale jest mieć go znowu. Jednak Nozomi jest nadal zasmucona jego zachowaniem. Dzieje się tak dalej, gdy Komachi mówi Nozomi, jak wspaniale znów go widzieć, a gdy tak się dzieje, Coco pokazuje, jak czytał list Nozomi. Podchodzi, by powiedzieć mu, jak szczęśliwa jest, gdy znów go zobaczyła, ale może powiedzieć, że nie jest szczęśliwy i przygotowuje się do wyjścia z pokoju. Chwyta go za rękę i patrzą na siebie, próbując powiedzieć, że jest szczęśliwy, że znów tu jest - kiedy nagle Syrup pojawia się ponownie, by zapytać, czy ona ma Rose Pact, dopóki nie zauważył Coco i zapytał, czy przyjdzie z nimi, twierdząc, że był obrzydliwym i niezdolnym do zrozumienia jej uczuć. Właśnie wtedy Coco i Syrup wyczuli, że pojawiła się zła obecność. Scorp konfrontuje się z Nozomi w bibliotece i prosi o Rose Pact. Odrzuca jego prośbę, gdy Coco krzyczy na niego za użycie siły, by ukraść od innych i nie waha się skrzywdzić innych. Zirytowany Scorp mówi mu, żeby był cicho i atakował z wystarczającą siłą, by powalić Coco i Syrupa w ścianę i zmienili się we wróżki. Martwi się, że Nozomi pyta, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku, i wręcza Rose Pact Coco, po czym każe Syrupowi pozwolić Coco jechać na nim i uciec. Przemienia się w Cure Dream i jest gotowa do walki. Scorp zauważa, że wydaje się inna niż kiedyś i rzuca piłkę w pobliski regał, przekształcając go w Hoshinę. Dream stara się walczyć, ale stara się, by nie czuła, że nie może już iść dalej, co powoduje, że Coco biegnie do niej i sprawdza, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Przeprasza za swoje okrucieństwo i obwinia się za wszystko, mówiąc, że gdyby nie przyszedł znaleźć dziewczyn, nie stałyby się ponownie Precure. Troszczył się o królestwo, aby Nozomi mogła go odwiedzić i dobrze się bawić. Ale teraz wierzy, że tylko ich torturował. Te słowa poruszają Dream i pocieszają ja, mówiąc, że cieszy się, że jego dobroć się nie zmieniła. Wstaje z miejsca i krzyczy na Scorpa za zasmucenie Coco. Wszystko, co chce zrobić, to spełnić marzenia innych. Kiedy Scorp mówi, że to głupie, Rin nagle mówi, że tak nie jest i przemienia się wraz z innymi. Scorp ich atakuje, ale udaje im się przejść i powiedziały, że były bardzo szczęśliwe, widząc Coco i Nattsa. Scorp rozkazał Hoshinie ich zaatakować, ale unikają jej, a Nozomi umieszcza Coco w bezpiecznym miejscu, prosząc, aby dał im siłę, zanim wróci do pozostałych. Z odnowioną siłą walka zostaje wznowiona, a twierdzenie, że stały się Precure, nie jest niczyją winą. Muszą wierzyć we wszystkich i w siebie przez ból, ponieważ pewnego dnia pójdą do Ogrodu Cure Rose. Gdy Coco wyraża przekonanie, że im się uda, Dream oczyszcza Hoshinę, używając swojej nowej mocy, Shooting Star. Scorp, rozgniewany tą stratą, ucieka ze sceny, gdy Dream wydaje się zszokowana i zaskoczona jej nową mocą. Kiedy inni wyszli na zewnątrz, Coco oddał Rose Pact z powrotem do Nozomi i pokazał jej list, który mu dała, wyrażając, jak szczęśliwy jest, wiedząc, jak się czuje - chociaż nie jest pewien, jak jej pomóc. Wtedy Natts pojawia się z krzaków i twierdzi, że mogą pomóc, zanim wyrazi, że czuje coś w pobliżu. Coco zauważa to i prowadzi Precure do Palmina. Mogą być trudne do znalezienia, ale mają zdolność ich wyczuwania. Coco mówi Nozomi, aby zrobiła zdjęcie Palminowi za pomocą jej CureMo, ale dowiadują się, że to nie był Monarcha, jak mieli nadzieję, ale łóżko tatami. Zdecydowali, że to nie jest porażka, ponieważ nadal jest to przydatny przedmiot. Pocieszona Nozomi z radością ogłasza, że odnajdą Palminy, a Coco mówi, że wierzy, że jeśli połączą swoje moce i współpracują, znajdą monarchów i udadzą się do Ogrodu Cure Rose. W tej chwili Syrup szpieguje ich z bliska, zdezorientowany słowem „razem”. Postacie Precure *Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream *Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade *Komachi Akimoto/Cure Mint *Karen Minazuki/Cure Aqua Maskotki *Coco/Koji Kokoda *Natts/Mr. Natsu *Syrup/Amai Shiroh Złoczyńcy *Scorp Pozostałe Postacie *Flora Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! odcinki Kategoria:Yes! Precure 5 GoGo!